Nobody Knows
by Clary226
Summary: Christina Yang never wanted children. What about now?
1. Chapter 1

Christina Yang never wanted children. Her husband, Owen Hunt, wanted lots of them. She could never understand, of course. All they did was eat, sleep, and poop. And cry. A lot. Who would want that? It was horrible. But, seeing Callie, Arizona, and Mark so happy with Sofia made something inside Christina stir. She didn't want children, right? That was what she had always said. Owen was always talking about it and, maybe it'd be okay. Maybe being a parent would be a good thing. Maybe.

Two lines. Pregnant.

For some unknown reason, Christina didn't want an abortion. She'd had two in the past. One in medical school, and one with Burke. Why didn't she want one now? What was wrong with her? Just the _thought_ for getting an abortion made her clench her teeth.

She and Owen were on the rocks, so to say. He wanted kids. And, she didn't? She wasn't sure anymore. Callie was by far the best Ortho surgeon on staff and she had a kid. Maybe Christina could be a surgeon and a mother, too.

She threw away the test and went to find Owen. He was standing in the ER, probably hoping for some big trauma. She tapped his shoulder.

"We need to talk." She said. By the look on her face, he knew not to argue.

They walked to a trauma room, while Christina nervously twiddled her fingers. She didn't know what she was nervous about. She was _Christina Yang_, for god's sake!

Owen looked at her worriedly, wondering what was wrong. Was she finally so fed up with his want for children that she was going to divorce him? He hoped not. He knew, eventually, she'd want kids. Everyone did.

They opened the trauma room 6 door. Christina locked it. Why those things had locks, she'd never know. But, at that moment, she was thankful for the lock.

"I'm pregnant." She said clearly, avoiding his eye. How would he feel? Angry? Regretful? Embarrassed? Shocked?

"Christina, that's great!" He cried, grinning like a madman. He knelt down, and put a hand to her belly.

"W-what?" She asked, stepping back. She wasn't expecting that. She looked as the grin on his face disappeared.

"Christina, we're gonna have a baby! A-a tiny human!" He said. He had been working with Arizona too long.

"You're-you're not upset?" She asked, confused. She still couldn't process that he was _happy _about this.

But she was. She knew now, that this was what she wanted. She wanted a baby. Even if he didn't.

"Upset? Christina, I'm over the moon! Ecstatic!" He exclaimed. He began smiling again. A child with his bright eyes and Christina's dark hair.

"Really?" She asked, stepping closer to him. He nodded, and put a hand to her stomach, feeling a flutter. They both gasped in shock.

"Oh my god! I need to see an OBGYN! Something is wrong!" She said, panicked. He chuckled, adjusting one arm around her waist and one hand on her belly.

"Why are you laughing? I could be having a miscarriage!" She cried, alarmed, as she felt another flutter. What if she lost the baby?

"Christina, the baby kicked!" Owen said, smiling at her. She froze.

"What?" She asked. Now that she was still, she could feel the flutter get stronger.

"The baby was moving! It's happy!" He said, grinning ear to ear. He was so excited. A baby boy to play football with. Or a girl to protect from boys.

"No. Something is wrong. Something is always wrong. Every good thing that happens gets taken away! _I need to see an OBGYN!"_ She was yelling now. He nodded, picking her up bridal style.

"It'll be okay. Our peanut'll be okay." Owen said, unlocking the door and looking for someone in pink scrubs. Secretly, he was kind of glad. She called their baby a _good thing._ That was a good sign.

"Page OBGYN 911!" He yelled at a nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs. Hunt, I can assure you, your baby is fine." The OBGYN, Dr. Alyssa, said. Dr. Alyssa was grinning ear to ear, pointing out the baby's mouth and bottom.

"First off, It's Dr. Yang. Second, I'm a doctor, I can tell a baby's mouth from it's ass! Third, are you sure?" Christina glared at the OBGYN, earning a chuckle from Owen.

"This is our first so, as you can tell, Christina is worried." Owen said, taking Christina's hand as Dr. Alyssa wiped the gel off of Christina's stomach.

"Well, I can assure you both that your baby is fine. Perfectly healthy. Can't tell the sex, yet, but by the looks of it your about 4 months so we should be able to see soon." Dr. Alyssa smiled. Christina and Owen looked at each other.

"Unless you'd like to talk about options." Dr Alyssa said, her smile dimming slightly.

Owen was about to blurt out that they'd keep the baby but, he didn't know what Christina wanted. He hoped, he _prayed,_ that she'd want their baby. Christina's face was unreadable.

"Well, um, er..." Owen, stuttered, at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? _Oh, I want a child but she doesn't so let's just have an abortion scheduled on Tuesday. _No way.

"Because there's adoption. Or abortion. And keeping the baby is always a popular route." Dr. Alyssa said, printing the ultrasound pictures from the machine.

"Maybe-maybe we could talk about optio-" Owen started. He didn't want to talk about options but, he'd do anything for Christina.

"No!" Christina blurted, shocking them all into silence. It was the first words she's said in a while.

"This is my-our baby. Don't talk about options. Don't even say, _options. _Don't even think about_ options!" _Christina didn't know where her outburst came from, but she knew that she meant every word.

Ripping the pictures from the OBGYN's hand, Christina marched out, leaving Owen and Dr. Alyssa stunned.


	3. AN

Sorry about the misspelling! I know someone named Christina & and I'm used to spelling it with an R. I'll stop that from here on. Thanks for telling me. XOXO


End file.
